


Secondary Mutation

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Series: Endgame [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Charles tells Erik he's pregnant.





	Secondary Mutation

Charles wouldn’t look at Erik no matter how hard Erik projected - or touched him - or made asinine moves that were sure to result in his defeat. Charles kept his eyes fixed on the board. His bottom lip was torn and ripped. 

“Charles.” Erik said, taking Charles hand as he made the winning move, the move to take Charles’s king. 

Charles still didn’t meet Erik’s eyes, he rolled away from the table and toward the alcohol cabinet, “Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

“Scotch.” Erik said, standing up and following Charles to the cabinet, he got the bottle out and poured it into the glass the other man had set out, “Nothing for you?”

Charles shook his head, pressing his lips together and crossing his arms. 

Erik bit his own lip and rubbed his forearm.

“You don’t need to worry, Erik.” he said.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Charles sighed and looked up at Erik. He reached up and the other man took his hand and came down onto his knees, bringing the hand to his lips. 

“I - I have a secondary mutation.” he said, pausing before continuing, “I thought that it was - I thought that because of my injuries -” Erik winced at the mention and Charles simply ran a thumb over the back of his hand, “I’m pregnant.” he said.

Erik stopped, he tightened his grip on Charles’s hand, “Will you marry me?” he asked suddenly.

Charles nodded while a ring buzzed around the corner and hovered right next to the wheelchair, “Of course.”


End file.
